villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Calvin Candie
Calvin Candie is the main antagonist in the 2012 Quentin Tarantino film Django Unchained. He is the Francophile owner of the Candyland plantation. He was portrayed by , who also played King Louis XIV in The Man in the Iron Mask, and Jay Gatsby in The Great Gatsby. Biography Calvin Candie is a Mississippi slave owner who owns a large plantation known as Candieland. Django Freeman's wife Broomhilda was taken to Candieland after being sold to Candie by her and Django's former slave master, who tried to distance them from one another as punishment for being married. Candie is a detestable individual who views his slaves harshly as his property and participates in a blood sport known as Mandingo fighting, forcing male slaves to fight to the death for money. In one brutal instance, Candie has a slave mauled to death by vicious dogs because he tried to escape having to participate in any further Mandingo fights, costing Candie some $500. His female slaves are often forced into prostitution. He sees people of color as beneath him and little more than property, and Candie displays a disdain for people who are critical of slavery, referring to them as "n*gger lovers". The depths of his depravity are seen when he gives Django and Dr. Schultz a lecture on his belief that people of color are biologically inferior using pseudoscience. He claims that other races' supposed lower intelligence, along with submissiveness is the result of a series of dimples inside the skull, as Candie examines the skull of a deceased slave. Candie appears to be quite close to his head slave, Stephen, and places a great deal of trust in him. Stephen immediately takes issue with Django and seems unable to comprehend the idea of Django being a free man. Stephen is almost as twisted as Candie; appearing to almost take joy with the slaughter and torment of his people. He is notorious for constantly sucking up to Candie, doing things such as repeating and agreeing with everything Candie says. Stephen takes notice of Broomhilda and Django's interaction and uses his relation to Broomhilda to intimidate and question her about him. After discovering the truth about them, Stephen explains to Candie that Django and Dr. Schultz's goal was to purchase Broomhilda. Upon hearing this, Candie loses his calm demeanor and reveals his sick and devious nature by threatening to beat Broomhilda to death with a hammer if Dr. Schultz does not pay $12,000 for her. After signing Broomhilda over, Candie then tries to convince Schultz to shake his hand to seal their transaction. Disgusted by the slave owner's behavior, Dr. Schultz appears to concede to Candie's wish, only to shoot him in the heart with a concealed pistol, killing him almost instantly. At the end of the film, Django returns to Candie's estate after his funeral, killing his sister and all of his guards, setting free several slaves in the process. Django shoots Stephen in the legs and leaves him for dead in the mansion as he walks out, blowing it up with dynamite seconds later. Personality Candie is shown to act on the negative southern stereotypes, as seen with his sadistic racism and his implied crush on his sister, Lara Lee Candie-Fitzwilly. Despite his fearsome and opprobrious reputation, he is not especially shrewd or intelligent, as he did not know his favorite writer, Alexandre Dumas, was black, nor does he know how to speak French despite insisting on being addressed as Monsieur. It is also implied that he doesn't know how to read or write. Nevertheless, Candie holds a high opinion of himself, considering himself a worldly and sophisticated person, an expert on French culture and Phrenology, which has since been proven to be a pseudo-science. Despite being externally charming, Candie has a ferocious temper, especially when he thinks he has been made a fool of, as in the climax of his ordeal with Django and Dr. Schultz, he exploded with rage and held them all at gunpoint, physically slamming his hand on the table to express his fury. Despite his negative traits, he is good friends with Stephen, his oldest house slave and a doting brother to his sister Lara. Maybe a little too doting. Candie is also extremely cold-hearted, sadistic, and cruel, taking incredible delight in watching two black men viciously fight right in front of him, and cheering when one gouges out the other's eyes. He also casually orders one of his slaves to be devoured alive by dogs. Gallery Calvin Candie.png|Candie meeting Django and Dr. Schultz for the first time. Calvin Candie 2.png|Candie finds one of his runaway slaves. Calvin Candie 3.png|Candie with Stephen. Calvin Candie 4.png|Candie having dinner in his mansion. Calvin Candie 5.png|Candie shows his true violent nature. Candie's death.png|Candie is shot in the heart and his corpse is cradled by Stephen. Trivia *Although Candie is the main antagonist of the film, he was killed off and replaced by Stephen in the climax. *Candie is regarded as one of the most evil characters that Leonardo DiCaprio has ever played. In fact, even DiCaprio himself began to feel uncomfortable playing the role. *Candie's plantation, Candieland, appears to have a well-known reputation throughout the slave community. When it is discovered that Broomhilda is at Candieland, Django tells Dr. Shultz that "All slaves know about Candieland." *Leonardo DiCaprio was considered for the role of Hans Landa in Inglorious Basterds, but it eventfully fell to Christoph Waltz due to his German background. *It is mentioned at one point during the film that Candie is illiterate. *In the film, Candie's dialogue contains 152 uses of the N-word. *It has been speculated that Calvin killed Lara's husband due to his feelings for her. Navigation de:Calvin Candie pl:Calvin Candie Category:Slaver Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Tarantinoverse Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Sadists Category:Wealthy Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Master Orator Category:Wrathful Category:Greedy Category:Pimps Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Honorable Category:Supremacists Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Thugs Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tyrants Category:Arena Masters Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:In Love Category:Mongers Category:Gaolers Category:Perverts Category:Conspirators Category:Mutilators Category:Elitist Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Western Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Oppressors Category:Arrogant